And I'll be right here
by introducingmex
Summary: I suck at summeries.. please read it.. it's a NILEY ONE SHOT!.. No last names


Miley wasn't the type of Girl who partied every weekend. Sure she had been to a few parties before but none of them had been like this. It was just 11 and and almost everyone was wasted already.

She had decided to come because her best friend Demi hat begged her and her boyfriend Joe was throwing this whole party together with his brother Nick, her other best friend and the guy who took away her virginity.

He was her first and til now the only one she had slept with. She was scared that some other guy would hurt her and so she asked Nick to do it with her. Later she had found out that it was Nick's first time, too.

"Woohooo Party People, let's dance it off!", that was Demi. She already had a few drinks but even without alcohol she was like that.

Two hours had already passed and Miley didn't even finish her first drink.

Currently she was sitting at one of the tables with some people from school she knew but didn't really talked to.

"Come on, Mi! Loose it up a bit!", she heard him say right into her ear because the music was so loud after Demi had played with the music station. This voice sent chills down her spine.  
She quickly finished her drink and stood up, Only a few inches seperated their faces. "Good and now we're gonna get you another drink!", he said and pulled her through the crowd of people to the table with the drinks. "Nick you know that I don't drink that much!", she tried to complain but followed him anyways. "Just one more, Mi! You haven't dances all night and I know how much you love to dance.", he looked at her with these chocolate brown eyes she couldn't say no to. "If you don't drink that one I'm gonna tell everyone that we still have the karaoke machine and that you want to be the first one on stage!", he smirked at her because he knew that she was embarrassed when the spotlight was on her. She wasn't ugly or anything near that, to Nick she was the most beautiful girl he had every layed eyes on, but he didn't know how to tell her. He was lost in his thoughts as he felt Miley snatch the cup out of his hands and drink it all in one.  
He knew that it wasn't her last drink for the night so he handed her another cup and took one for himself.

A few cups later they were dancing and not the way they did when they were 5. Miley was grinding onto Nick. Her back against his front and his hands were really low on her hips. They both were enjoying it and they didn't care about the stares people were giving them or the talking they were doing since Nick was one of the populars and Miley was more of a nerd to them.

Liam, a guy from the football team Nick was captain of came up to them and tried to grind on Miley from her front. Nick could feel that Miley was really uncomfortable with it, even if she was a bit drunk and he was too. "Dude, back off!", he told the blonde guy but Liam just grabbed Miley stronger and that was enough for Nick. He pushed the Australian guy so hard that he fell onto the floor where he passed out.

Nick turned to look at Miley, whom he had gently shoved behind him to protect her. She had a scared look on her face so he took her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"You wanna go to my room and rest a bit?", he asked her softly. He felt her nod against his chest and minutes later they were standing in his room. "You know where everything is, just make yourself feel like home!" Miley giggled, "Nick this is like my home already!" "Yeah. you're right with that!", Nick chuckled and pulled her into another hug. She kissed his cheek and just in that moment Nick turned his head so now their lips where touching. Nick depended the kiss and Miley wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon enough they were fully into a make out session after Nick had pushed her gently against a wall and she had wrapped her arms around his waist. And so led one thing to another..

This was six months ago and now Miley was trying to hide her growing Baby bump with a white V-Neck Nick had once forgotten at her house.

Nick didn't know that Miley was pregnant neither did he know that He was going to be a father.

As she walked into school with Demi she walked straight up to her locker. After she had found out that she was pregnant in her senior year and that the Baby would probably be born on graduation day in June she tried to avoid seeing Nick. They still talked on the phone at night until 4 in the morning but she felt weird when he was around. He came up to her locker like every morning so they could walk to class together since they had almost every class together.

"How are my two favourite girls today?", Nick asked and put an arm around Miley's shoulder in a friendly way. She froze at his words. Just yesterday had she found out that their Baby was going to be a girl. "We're good. Just bored already!", Demi answered for both of them. Miley tried to shrug it off but she knew that Nick had noticed that she was only physically with them. "You okay, Mi?", he asked with worry written all over his face. "Yeah, I just think that I forgot something and I tried to remember what it was.", she fake smiles at him.

She felt bad for lying to him but it was for his own best or at least that's what she thought.

They walked to classes together like every day and sat down next to each other. "You know, I kinda know your shirt from somewhere", Nick said in a joking tone, as he looked up and down her body. "Well, like I told you before: If you forget something in my room and you don't miss it. It's mine!", she smiled at him. "I was just saying that you look good today. You've been more Smiley Miley today than usually!"

Sure she was happy that they were going to have a pretty Baby Girl even if Nick didn't know about her. "Joe and Demi were over yesterday and I totally beat Joe at Guitar Hero!", she told him. She couldn't exactly tell him why she was so happy but she didn't actually lied at him. She did beat Joe up at Guitar Hero after her appointment. "It's not that hard to beat Joe!, he chuckled and Miley laughed with him.

A few weeks later there was a small pool party at Nick's and even if Miley had refused to come Nick had his way to make her say yes anyways. So now she was sitting at one of the chairs under a big tree with a big shirt on to cover up her Baby Bump.

Nick's POV

I was talking to a few people when Selena came up to me. She had been trying to make me go out with her a few times and she still is trying. I don't even like her that much. Sure she's not the ugly duck but she's not as pretty as she thinks she is. And she also thinks that she's smart and intelligent but let's face reality, even a PB&J sandwhich is smarter than her.

Selena is the opinion that the head cheerleader, which she is, and the captain of the football team should date.

"Hey Nickyyy!", she said in that high pitched voice. Oh how much I hate it when she calls me that. We're not dating and never have and she's acting like my girlfriend. A very clingy one. "I haven't seen that Milly girl you're hanging out with sometimes without a shirt or in the water all day. I think she's hiding something.", Selena said with a smirk.

Suddenly I was worried. What if there really is something wrong with Miley and I just didn't notice. I walked over to her and sat down onto the grass next to her and let Selena stand there with a dumb look on her face.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing, I just don't feel like swimming today", she smiled at me. I knew that the smile she was giving me wasn't her real smile but it wasn't fully faked either so I just let it slide.

Suddenly I felt something cold and wet hit my shoulder and I heard Miley screaming.

Selena held a bucket in her hands and had a smirk plastered on her face. I looked at Miley whoch had thrown her arms around her stomach and Demi was no standing next to her shielding her from the others' views.

Demi helped Miley up and together they walked into the house. I swear that I saw tears in Miley's eyes.

I ran after them and saw that Miley was rubbing her stomach. She turned around.

"You're pregnant?"

Miley's POV

I turned around and saw Nick's shocked expression. More tears were falling from my eyes. What am I gonna do now? I didn't know the answer to that and I had no idea how Nick would react now that he found out I was pregnant.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered as he slowly walked up to me. I was searching for the right words as Demi quietly left the room. "I was scared that you would hate and leave me!", I confessed truthfully. And then he pulled me into an unexpected hug. "You're my best friend, Mi! I wouldn't leave you just because some jerk knocked you up. But most important: who is that jerk?" "You are", I mumbled into his bare chest with tears spilling from my eyes. I didn't know if he had heard me but I felt him freeze, so I guess he did.

"I'm so sorry Nick! I never meant to hurt you and destroy your future like that and it's okay if you don't want anything to do with me or the Baby anymore!", I said in between sobs. "Miley, look at me!", he turned my head softly with his fingers and he didn't sound mad. "You didn't destroy my future you just made it a lot better! You know that after Graduation I'm going to work for my Dad's company and when I would come home no one would've been there but now there's you and our Baby! I can look forward to something when I'm at work!"

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No. Sure I'm a bit dissapointed that you didn't tell me or that you thought I would leave you but we're going to have a little baby. A beautiful, smart and cute Baby! Do you know the gender already?"

"It's a girl!, I smiled and hugged Nick tighter. He kissed my forhead and together we walked out into the backyard. Everyone was staring at us and my Baby Bump. "I'm going to be a Dad!", Nick shouted with a big smile on his face and a hand on my stomach. "And I hope my daughters Mommy is going to stay with me?", he looked at me. I just nodded and we kissed passionately.

"I love you!"

End (:


End file.
